In the class of hearing aid systems generally referred to as implantable hearing instruments, some or all of various hearing augmentation componentry is positioned subcutaneously on, within, or proximate to a patient's skull, typically at locations proximate the mastoid process. In this regard, implantable hearing instruments may be generally divided into two sub-classes, namely semi-implantable and fully implantable. In a semi-implantable hearing instrument, one or more components such as a microphone, signal processor, and transmitter may be externally located to receive, process, and inductively transmit an audio signal to implanted components such as a transducer. In a fully implantable hearing instrument, typically all of the components, e.g., the microphone, signal processor, and transducer, are located subcutaneously. In either arrangement, an implantable transducer is utilized to stimulate a component of the patient's auditory system (e.g., ossicles and/or the cochlea).
By way of example, one type of implantable transducer includes an electromechanical transducer having a magnetic coil that drives a vibratory actuator. The actuator is positioned to interface with and stimulate the ossicular chain of the patient via physical engagement. (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,342). In this regard, one or more bones of the ossicular chain are made to mechanically vibrate, which causes the ossicular chain to stimulate the cochlea through its natural input, the so-called oval window.
As may be appreciated, a hearing instrument that proposes to utilize an implanted microphone will require that the microphone be positioned at a location that facilitates the receipt of acoustic signals. For such purposes, an implantable microphone may be positioned (e.g., in a surgical procedure) between a patient's skull and skin, for example, at a location rearward and upward of a patient's ear (e.g., in the mastoid region).
For a wearer of a hearing instrument including an implanted microphone (e.g., middle ear transducer or cochlear implant stimulation systems), the skin and tissue covering the microphone diaphragm may increase the vibration sensitivity of the instrument to the point where body sounds (e.g., chewing) and the wearer's own voice, conveyed via bone conduction, may saturate internal amplifier stages and thus lead to distortion. Also, in systems employing a middle ear stimulation transducer, the system may produce feedback by picking up and amplifying vibration caused by the stimulation transducer.
Certain proposed methods intended to mitigate vibration sensitivity may potentially also have an undesired effect on sensitivity to airborne sound as conducted through the skin. It is therefore desirable to have a means of reducing system response to vibration/noise (e.g., caused by biological sources and/or feedback), without affecting sound sensitivity. It is also desired not to introduce excessive electronic noise during the process of reducing the system response to vibration. These are the goals of the present invention.